


Tales Over A Frozen Lake

by Polarissruler



Series: Fairy Tail Skating AU [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Ice Skating, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no porn either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 14,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarissruler/pseuds/Polarissruler
Summary: The perfect winter day - snow falling like crystals, slight cold wind, many skaters over the ice. Everybody has their own story and everybody has their own reason. Some are masters at their art, some are complete beginners.
Relationships: Alzack Connell/Bisca Mulan, Charle | Carla & Pantherlily, Chelia Blendy & Wendy Marvell, Eve Tream & Bob, Jenny Realight & Jason, Juvia Lockser & Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia & Erza Scarlet, Minerva Orland & Sting, Rogue Cheney & Sting Eucliffe, Rufus Lore & Dobengal, Sherry Blendy & Ooba Babasaama
Series: Fairy Tail Skating AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684228
Kudos: 17
Collections: Writethisfanfic WIP challenge





	1. Erza

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! This is the first part of a self-imposed 30-days challenge to get me back in the habit of writing! Each day I'll be writing about a different Fairy Tail character skating over the ice. There's still something like a month before winter officially ends (22 March) so I guess I'm just in time! The start so far is good, so I hope it keeps like that to the end!

The girl slid over the ice, arms close to her body. Like a fairy, she flew on her skates, snow glistening around her. Slowly, she drew circles over the ice, before stopping and looking at Erza.

“And that’s the basics, I guess. Now you can try it, too.”

Lucy smiled and extended a hand. An invitation. To go with her. Over the slippery, thin ice. Wearing sharp blades on her shoes. Erza could kill a person with them, or to cut through wood - hell, even through stone! - but to walk on them…

Lucy pulled her hand back to her body. “If you are still scared, we don’t have to start now. We can-”

Afraid? No one in Fairy Tale could see Titania afraid of shoes! What would Natsu and Gray say if they saw her? Well, the fire mage could not skate at all, but one look at Gray, moving with perfect grace over the ice, convinced Erza. “I’m going!”

She jumped on the ice, almost smashing head-first into Lucy.

First step - done. Now Erza had just to pretend she knew what she was doing… How had Lucy skated? One leg in front of the other… Erza’s foot slid over the ice, pulling her weight forward.

“Erza! Are you alright?” Lucy came immediately to her and, holding her by the hand, helped Erza stand up. “I’m sorry! I should not have left you alone, but you were so fast and I…”

“Don’t worry.” Erza smiled with stiff lips. “I have faced much worse enemies than a frozen lake.” A partial lie - those enemies did not take more effort that few attacks with the sword. The lake on other hand, with its icy blizzards and treacherous waters - that was a horrible monster that would require Erza’s whole attention. One leg first… Erza slid her foot. It slipped away once again.

Lucy was still holding her - the only reason to avoid another kiss with the lake. “I guess I should show the motions to you once more…”

* * *

Erza had fallen a few more times. Boiling with rage hot enough to melt the lake, she pushed herself up form the ice.

One leg first, then the other, keep your balance… Three seconds, then four, and then more - she had not fallen yet. Yes, she had mastered the skating!

Erza looked at Gray, still dancing over the ice, jumping and spinning. “That.” She pointed at him. “Lucy, now that I know the basics, teach me that!”

Lucy glanced at the direction of Erza’s finger. She kept watching for a few seconds, mouth wide open.

“I am happy that you think I’m so good, but-”

“No buts!” answered Erza immediately. “You are going to teach me!” She put on again that stiff smile everyone in Fairy Tail knew by heart - “I need help, but my pride doesn't let me ask outright.”

“Well,” Lucy looked at Gray once again, “I can try asking him to teach me…”


	2. Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys! This is the second-day fic and in fact, the piece that inspired the whole collection! Who does not love our angsty icy demon hunter? Also, writing skating is hard - but this is why I chose this challenge, so I can't complain!

Gray nodded - a sign for Lyra to begin playing. Delicate fingers dragged the chords, soft music notes filling the air. The cold wind took the song everywhere around Gray. With head down, he began skating. The voice of Lyra followed him - a shadow that would never let him escape.

An old folk song - Gray did not even remember where he had heard it for the first time. The tale of a monster hunter, who killed so many demons that he became one of them. Lyra began the first verse. Gray skated slowly - almost still. The hunter was watching for the prey, sneaking after the demons. Tiny steps; neither flashy jumps nor spins.

The song grew faster and faster, Lyra’s voice sang over the harsh wind. A demon had appeared - the hunter gave chase. Gray pushed himself, gliding over the ice. He could not let the monster escape; what other reason had a demon hunter to exist other than hunting?

“And the monster ferocious with teeth sharp ran in the woods under moon dark…”

A jump. Gray landed on the ice and looked around with a short spin. Then the monster attacked. A dance for two with only one person. As if some force dragged him over the ice. He bent backward, almost falling on his back. A losing fight - a fight he could not back away from. Huge circles over the ice - avoiding an attack that could not be avoided. Invisible blade - one slash with empty hand - and the beast fell. Gray glided away - the hunter cared not for his victims.

Lyra stopped for a second - the first half of the song had ended. Before she could begin again, Gray had slid away - away from the soft notes carried by the freezing wind. A curse - dark, cruel magic - had taken over the hunter. He had to run - he could not let himself become like the same monsters he had sworn to destroy.

Wild jumps and spins; skating in one direction, then swiftly turning to another. Fighting with one’s own soul. Lost in the darkness without a direction. As soon as the skates touched the ice, Gray would be ready for the next jump - each one more complicated than the previous. Slashing with the imagined blade, stopping still and then dashing - the struggle of a monster to remain a human. To keep something it had lost forever.

“A hunter’s friend came to find where the hunter went to live his life…”

Sudden slash to the left. Over and over Gray passed through the same spot - the beast tore apart his former companion. He had become a monster. The monsters he had been hunting. Nothing could save that corrupted soul, nothing would make him a human again. Taking the blade in his arms, the hunter stabbed himself in the heart.

One last part - the monster had to fall dead. 


	3. Juvia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, guys! Unfortunately, today my laptop decided to crash while writing and I had to really rush this chapter. I wish I could do a bit more justice to the Juvia and Gajeel relationship... After all, their strange friendship is so interesting to write!

Juvia tilted her head to the side, appearing confused at Gajeel’s attempts resembling skating. Her eyes looked to the left, far behind him, at her Gray doing some brilliant program over the ice. She had turned spying on him into an art - the highest form of love that one could show; secret love that no one could see…

“Hey!” roared Gajeel. “I thought you came here to teach me, not to stare at your stripteaser boyfriend!”

Pouting, Juvia looked at her pupil. Of course, she had never tested her abilities against the senses of Dragon Slayers; she should hone her discreetness later until even a dragon will not see her. To the problem on hand, however…

“Juvia wants to ask only want thing: why have you decided to skate? You used to show no interest,” explained Juvia, “and even now Juvia knows you can do better.”

Gajeel frowned, showing his sharp dragon-like fangs. Most people’s blood would freeze in their veins, but Juvia had seen too often - mostly after offering to teach him ice skating year after year…

Gajeel opened his mouth to say something, then it closed. No insult, no angry comeback? Whatever reason he had to join Juvia, he had to really care about it. “Secret, then?” asked she. “Is it for some special person?”

Only one woman in the whole Fairy… no, in the whole world could persuade Gajeel to do something against his wishes. Except Levy had neither the ability to skate herself nor any desire to ‘near that death trap of freezing water’. Yet when Gajeel turned his back to Juvia and quickly shouted: “Why would you think that? I knew I should have taken another teacher!”, Juvia knew she was right.

“Who might that person be, Gajeel?”

He did not answer and tried to skate away. Juvia bit her lip - she should not have asked… “Wait!” She pulled his hand with all her strength - a drip compared to the sea of power which were the Dragon Slayers. Gajeel stopped.

“Juvia wants to say she is sorry if she has hurt you, Gajeel…” As the woman tried to think what to say next, Gajeel - waddling with the grace of a falling tower - somehow skated so that he stood in front of her. 

“Does it mean you’re going to keep teaching me,” he growled - as intimidating as possible while barely keeping balance on skates. “Let’s get to business, then. Or you prefer staying alone on the ice?”

Her - was he doing that for her? “Gajeel, Juvia is very overjoyed you are doing this to her,” she blurted out as fast as possible, “but she loves Gray and Gray only! And she will not break that oath of faithfulness…”

“I… No!” Gajeel shouted, even redder than Juvia. “It’s not like I’m doing it for you! I just… You looked so lonely and I thought I could join you…”

Juvia would melt the ice (or herself) at any moment. “Oh, Gajeel, you are such a tsundere!”


	4. Wendy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing today, it began snowing. Funny coincidence, isn't it? I hope you like this part!

“Don’t worry, Wendy! You are not going to fall face-first, you are not going to vomit your breakfast, you are not going to lose control and crash in a tree!” A small step; the skate dug in the uppermost layer of ice. Now Wendy just had to let herself glide a bit - just like when she was much younger in that different world from 400 years ago…

The next step - no, too fast! Wendy tilted left and right, trying to keep her balance. Luckily, the snow behind her was still soft. She stood up, shook off the snowflakes and looked at the lake, where Sherria was waving at her. Once more - this time trying a bit more…

Wendy stepped over the ice, letting her feet glide a bit. She moved more slowly, trying to keep her balance. Oh, why there were no skates like the ones from the past - everywhere Wendy looked, people only sold the new metal things. If only she could remember how to make her own wooden skates - the skates she had gotten used to…

“You are doing great!” cheered Sherria when Wendy was in front of her. “It took me much more time to stop falling! You will be incredible in to time!” She gently glided to Wendy, trying even harder to keep her balance. “And once you remember all the things you have learned, you will teach me, right?”

Even thought Wendy could not ever imagine feeling as comfortable on these skates - too bulky shoes; the blade - too thin - she nodded. “I… I will! I’m going to be the best teacher you have ever head, Sherria!” She could promise that much - after all, Sherria had gone with Wendy to help her find new skates once she had heard about the Dragon Slayer’s love for skating. She had explained everything about the basics and she had spent a whole day helping Wendy step on the ice. Best friends always helped each other.

“I have to learn this. Not for me, but for her, too.” A silent oath that no one heard. Wendy took a slight step forward and, letting herself glide a bit, took her left foot away from the ground. Then the right one. “Don’t look at the ice, don’t think about falling.” Quick, short strokes pushed Wendy forwards on the ice, then she separated her legs, shaving a bit frost from the ice. A stop.

Before Sherria could go to Wendy, the Dragon Slayer had already skated to the front, much faster than before. She tilted her head to the side and twisted her body to the left. Her legs followed suit - a perfect turn. Those memories - those hours spent on the ice - came back, one after another…

* * *

By the time people started leaving the ice, the girls had been skating nonstop. Before they separated, Wendy asked Sherria: “What tricks do you want me to show you tomorrow?”


	5. Carla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5, guys! Nothing much to say, except I'm very happy how the interactions turned out! I hope you like it again!

“Go, Wendy!” shouted Carla from distance at the girl, still staying on the edge of the lake. “You can do this!”

She wanted to go and help her - to be by her side like every friend would, but she had other problems. Just after Carla had expressed a slight wish to maybe learn skating one day, a teacher had appeared from the most unexpected place to torment her. Even now, if he found she had been neglecting his regimen, he would…

“How is your training going, Carla?” asked a voice that had contributed to endless avalanches.

Carla tried her best to not jump out of shock - it would reveal her slacking off and it would be too painful on the slippery ice. “I have been taking a rest,” said she with a cute, treble voice. Not an exact lie - she only skipped that rest had begun as soon as the trainer left.

Pantherlily nodded, a slight smile on his face. “Of course; I don't want to tire you to death. Once you are well-rested, will you show me the movements you have practiced?”

Either Carla's detectors for sarcasm have stopped working, or Lily had believed every word she had told him. Knowing the muscle mountain, the second choice was the correct one. Carla could easily fake words; how should she fake abilities?

“Actually, my tail has been feeling cold. As much as I don't like that you won't see my skills today, I'd like to go home before it freezes.” If they did not get to the showing part, she did not have to fail.

“That's why I had to leave you,” said Lily and revealed a knitted tube - a bit bigger than Carla's tail. “I tried to find the tail warmer I made last year; it might be a bit big in you, but it will keep it warm…”

Oh, of course, that huge soldier could knit - just as he had learned skating to cross over frozen waters without having to use his precious magic in Edolas. If anything had even the slightest practical use, Lily could do it.

Carla was ready to admit defeat. With face looking down - “Hey,” roared her trainer, but she did not listen, “look to the front!” - she tried to take a tiny step over the ice. She would slip. She would fall. Chilly fear kept her in one place - she should have trained, but she was sore only after Lily's warm-up and as soon as he left, she…

“What's the problem?” asked Lily, “Are you afraid you will fall?”

Well, that could work… “Oh, so much,” meowed Carla. “I'm so afraid that I…”

Lily caught her by the hand. “Then I'll hold you to stop you from falling. Any other problems?”

Oh, why couldn't you give up for once? 


	6. Mirajane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Today is Mira's turn to shine.

Mirajane coughed. Singing for hours to end outside in the winter had always pushed her over the limits of her voice, but she had no time to stop. Not yet, not now, when her movements were so close to the perfection she expected. She stepped with her left leg and let herself glide.

The same song - just as always. A hunter chasing a demon through the woods. A deadly, horrible fight. A powerful curse. A human losing his humanity.

Sudden, fast movements. The demon - the role Mirajane always played - had sensed demon. It ran, it had to run - a beast driven by instincts. Driven by fear of everything. She stopped sometimes, turned back - as if looking at her pursuer - and kept on. Faster and faster, further and further.

“And the monster ferocious with teeth sharp ran in the woods under moon dark…”

Slow, haunting tune. The demon had to die - the hunter had to win. Mirajane stopped for a moment, then pushed herself back - a sudden movement that would send most people on the ice. An attack - sudden jump from the demon hunter.

Sigh. Mirajane let her voice rest - only a moment before the hardest part. The battle - the demon tried running away from the hunter - skating over the ice in a straight line; no flashy movements. It wanted to stay alive. She bent her body backward - avoiding a bullet from the hunter - and then stood up straight. A second bullet hit her in the chest and her hands touched it; the demon could not believe she had fallen.

Now Mirajane was the hunter, skating away. Going in circles, never getting out. Why had the monster chosen to die? Why had she tried not to kill her pursuer? A hunter could never feel sympathy for her prey; no human would regret killing a demon. And yet the thoughts would never leave her.

Drawing a huge rainbow over the ice, Mirajane moved her hands down her body slowly and then spread them out. Jump, then another one. The song went faster and faster; the hunter was forgetting herself. Was she the monster? Had she taken an innocent soul’s life? Confusion leading to more confusion - Mirajane spun in place, too fast to see the answer for which she was looking everywhere.

“A hunter’s friend came to find where the hunter went to live his life…”

Someone else; the hunter skated away. She could not let anyone near her - she could not trust herself to not kill them. No matter how fast she moved, the pursuer came closer and closer. Mirajane put pointer finger to her head - the hunter’s loaded gun. Monsters did not deserve to live.

Before the hunter could shoot, her friend jumped at her and pushed the gun out of her hand. Someone trusted her enough to let her live - how could Mirajane betray that trust.

The monster had become a human again. The human had chosen to live.


	7. Cana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about the delay today! I was quite surprised when I checked my notes and realized that for some reason I have decided to write about Cana - how have I decided she would even come near a frozen lake? In the end, this is the only plot I could have thought of. I hope you like it!  
> Also, happy Granny March for those, who celebrate it! I forgot about it yesterday, but today at school everybody ended more decorated than Chirstmas trees.

Some people could do whatever they made up their minds to and then go beyond. Once they had found their goal, nothing - even the hanging scythe of death over their heads - could stop them. They could brave the elements and fight the darkness over and over and over.

Cana had never been like that. Whenever she had realized she could not do something, she would simply give up and return to her old, proved love - endless amounts of good alcohol. Why then, some people around her had different ideas - for example, her dad, who was forcing her to stay out in the cold to learn ice-skating?

She had to admit it to him - it took a lot of guts to call oneself a teacher if one was falling more than their student. But then again, that worked only against people with common sense or shame - two things her dad had always lacked. 

“Is it not time for us to go home?” she after Gildarts had fallen once again and was struggling to stand up. “I don’t see us doing anything more in the next few hours.”

“Are you asking me to give up, Cana? You know that’s impossible,” said Gildarts while trying to push himself from the ice, but his hands kept slipping. “Especially if I am doing something for you!”

How cruel would it be to leave her dad and go home? By now she could be in the guild, sitting near the fireplace and drinking alone the hours away - a nice way to spend the cold days. Instead, she had to watch her dad failing to stand up on the ice. Sometimes being a good person took too much a tool.

“Look how I’m doing it,” Cana said in the end. Trying to remember some basics she had picked up from making Gray company, she let herself fall sideways. Then she put feet between her hands and pushed herself up. “Now do it, too.”

Even with the right technique, it took Gildarts one attempt too many to rise. “You are great, Cana!” said he tearfully after he had managed to stand up. “You have grown so fast - I should have been your teacher, but you…” He coughed from all the crying. “You are so much better than me! Your father should have thought you that - but your father did not bother showing even once in your life…”

“I’m putting up with this only once,” murmured Cana and hugged her dad. “Listen well,” said she aloud, “You should not have left mom. I should have told you earlier. But if we spent our time together wondering only what we should have done, we would do nothing. Are you going to keep repeating your mistakes, or are you going to skate with me?”

Her father nodded quickly, brushing off his tears. When had Cana become the braver one?


	8. Elfman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I hope you have been doing fine (today's not been a good day for me). Here's the newest update of the fic!

“Come one, sis! Real men do not give up once things get hard! We stand up and fight against every enemy - even against our own weakness!”

Elfman slowly stepped on the ice, which creaked under his skate. Shaking, he tried taking another step; real men did not fear a bit of cold water! His skates glided a bit, then came to complete stop. He stood in one place - a perfectly still immobile mountain.

Lisanna hid her smile behind her hand. “You are a great fighter, big brother Elf! Will you attack the ice once again?” She looked at him, not daring to step on the ice.

“I said men do not give up, did I not?” Elfman looked at the endless ice field in front of him. He had not run from a fight; he would never let a bit of landscape be his first loss! All he had to do was to move on foot in front of the other, then let himself glide over the ice. Over the thin ice - but it was only a bit of landscape! Elf’s left leg rose to make a step, but stopped and dove straight down.

“Gray said over and over that the ice is safe, did he not? You trust your guildmates, right?” Lisanna kept cheering from the banks.

Safe… Yes, the ice should be safe. A real man would not fear things without reason! Then why could Elfman not move his legs to slide over the ice? He took a deep breath and tried to take another step. If only his fears could become a monster - like the ones he could defeat. If only he could fight them on even terms - without first fighting himself…

“Do not worry, Elf!” shouted Lisanna and this time the voice came much closer. “You have helped me so many times - and this is my thanks for all those times!” A powerful cat paw pushed Elfman at the back and sent him in the direction of Evergreen, who was also standing in one place.

No! How did Mira turn on the ice? Elfman tried to remember his elder sister - she could move so gracefully without falling even once. He twisted his body - the way she did - and his legs tripped one over the other. The ice, hard and cold, came too quickly. Tiny cracks spread from under his body.

“I’m sorry!” Lisanna had come near him, trying to keep balance on the skates. “I…” Holding tears back, she helped her brother stand up.

“Do not worry, sis!” Elfman said while they looked for Gray to repair the ice. “Real man can take any pain without crying!”

Lisanna hugged her brother and repeated a tearful “Sorry!”


	9. Evergreen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm super happy today as I got my first A in German! I hope your life is just as good!

Skates glided over the ice. As if she were a fairy, Ever flew with blinding speed. The queen of the winter - beautiful and cruel like the snowstorms that covered the whole world with icy crystals - would never lose. She heard the notes in her thoughts - the music from the first ballet she had listened to.

Air glistened with fairy dust as Ever spun around, trying to copy the movements she fondly remembered. The golden particles stuck to her green clothes and her glasses - it would take a very thought washing to remove them without blowing them up. Since Ever at least needed to see, she stopped, took off her glasses and - with closed eyes - gently rubbed off the dust. Then she threw it in the air - as far and as high as she could. It exploded - messy, smoky fireworks.

Now back to skating - metal cut through the layer of ice. Ever glided in a straight line as fast as she could. The wind blew the wings - a magical coat she had bought so long ago that she could not remember her life without it - and she could fly up any moment.

Ever jumped. The fabric wings came to life and - pushed by the inertia - she flipped back in the air and stood on the ice. Her unique thing - nobody in Fairy Tail: neither Gray, nor Freed, nor even Titania herself could do it. A trick befitting a true fairy!

Applauds came from Ever's left. She jumped to see who it was - almost falling on the ice. Who would dare watch her secret movements?

“I got dizzy by watching that,” said Laxus from the snowy banks of the lake. Two metal blades glistened on his feet.

“Boss, I never thought I'd see you skating,” replied Ever. Her mouth twitched; she tried to force her smile away with little luck, making her look like those gremlins from fairy tales.

“That makes us two,” Laxus admitted. “I have never wanted to wear those sharp things on my feet, but Freed can be quite persuasive. But I didn't know that you can skate either.”

“I can,” Ever said dryly. “Haven't you seen the grace one needs to move over the ice? Haven't you seen the style and the beauty? Haven't you watched at least one show on ice?” Her voice rose higher and higher - by now it could crack the ice had Gray not made it unbreakable. “If I dream to be as gracious as fairies, I must learn to move like them - and what is closer to their movements than this?”

To emphasize, Ever skated over the ice - a tiny part from a dance - throwing bits of fairy dust. She was the queen of the ice - a powerful fairy that summoned the most fierce snowstorms…

“I get it… I guess.” was all Laxus could say when Ever asked him after the short performance. 


	10. Freed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it so hard to write your favorite characters? I'm sure this thing took me more time than any other oneshot so far - but I'm really happy with how it turned out. I hope you enjoy it, too!

Freed tilted his skates sightly, shaving off frost from the top of the lake until they stopped. He bowed slightly to an invisible audience and turned to his rather unwilling student.

“Your turn has come, Laxus.”

Laxus said something under his breath and entered the ice. Freed nodded and with slight frown skated a bit away to give him space; today he would be only an observer. His master had not wished for anything more, but someone to watch him as he skated with his headphones…

Ah, of course, how could Freed forget? “Laxus.” He offered an empty hand. “Your headphones, if you would please.”

No response.

“You need to be aware of your surroundings; once you advance enough I will allow you to use them.”

Any moment the Dragon Slayer could frown and start asking for compromises. Freed touched the bridge of his nose; he would - very reluctantly, but not enough to stop himself - let Laxus skate with the headphones.

“You might hurt yourself. Or someone else,” said Freed as his last argument.

Laxus took the headphones off and gave them to Freed. “Make sure I advance soon enough. And make sure you don't break them.”

“I would never break something important to you,” Freed assured him, touching sightly his shoulder. “You know that better than anyone.”

“It was just a joke.” 

Oh, but of course. Freed's thoughts froze for a moment - without even the slightest frown to break his flawless image. “Thank you for your trust in me, Laxus.”

The Dragon Slayer nodded and tried to repeat Freed's movements. Freed bit his lip and tried to turn his eyes away; Laxus wanted to skate alone and he could not vex him for every little mistake.

Except he almost fell whenever he tried to turn…

Except his body wobbled as if it would break any moment…

Except his legs crossed ever so often…

“Please, stop!” Even after he covered his eyes - which only made his imagination draw more fears over the blank canvas - Freed could not stop himself. “I'd much rather you watched me once again”

Another demonstration. Another bow.

“Mhm. Then it's my turn.” Laxus tried his best; his muscles strained with the effort to skate properly. Slight sweat glistened on him in spite of the coldness.

Not enough, not yet. If Freed had had to train anyone else, his strict perfectionism would have forced him to step in and show their mistakes without any tact.

Laxus, however, had to be perfect. He would ask for help only if he needed it; offering to help him more meant Freed mistrusted his abilities. Yet those abilities appeared less and less reliable. Freed felt close to chewing on his nails; why had Laxus not asked for help yet…

Because he could not. Oh, such foolishness! Laxus had to be Fairy Tail's beacon of hope; a hero that rivaled Erza. He had never known how to ask for anything.

“Would you like help, Laxus?”

Thus, someone had to start teaching him.


	11. Bickslow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Hockey is technically ice skating, right? This was probably the hardest chapter to write; I don't know why, but no matter how many times I edited it, it simply did not feel right. What do you think?

"Okay babies, let’s start!” Bickslow whistled with fingers. The hockey sticks - three opposite to him and two by his side - lowered themselves until they were scratching the surface of the lake. Each one aimed at the puck in the middle of their improvised rink.

“And play!” shouted Bickslow and skated forward to the puck. He aimed to hit it, but one of the sticks attacked first and pushed the puck towards Bickslow’s goalpost. With sudden turn that would make Ever proud, the wizard changed direction. It was bound to be an interesting game - like every time he played with his babies.

Another stick - Peppe’s soul - blocked the puck in front of the goal and hit it in Bickslow’s direction. “Thanks for the pass!” shouted he and pushed the puck forward, skating behind it. Poppo tried to steal the puck; Bickslow hit it and passed it to Pappa. “My team always loses! Now it’s time to go all out!”

No time for speaking; the puck had already passed half the rink. Dashing over the ice and feeling the icy air in his nostrils, Bickslow raced for it. He could not make it too oblivious - his babies liked it more when he seemed to try his best. With his tongue out - in spite of the freezing coldness - Bickslow prepared to score. One second too late…

Pippi took the puck under Bickslow’s nose. He laughed; every year they got better and better. Soon, he should start getting serious; his babies were going to see a real player’s abilities. But there was still time; Bickslow stole the puck and raced over the ice to the goal.

“I said I’m not going easy this time! Ready to fight the beast!” A burst of manic laughter was in place, even if Bickslow was going to have a sore throat for days after that. He hit the puck with the stick repeatedly, the wood almost shattering due to the force. Eh, he had promised to go all out; next year he could always buy a new stick. Tiny splinters broke off. Time to end the show.

Bickslow raised the stick, ready to score. Pippi and Puppu guarded their goalpost; where was Peppe then? Pushing his visor up, he grinned. “Ready to wrap this up, guys?” The puck flew through the air, hitting the ice and spraying fine frost everywhere. So soon, huh? Maybe he shouldn’t have hit it with so much force…

Peppe blocked; the puck hit the stick with enough force to break it in half. That sent it in the opposite direction - to Bickslow’s goalpost.

“And we have a winner!” shouted Bickslow. He skated to the broken stick and put Peppe’s soul back in the doll. “Honestly, Pe, I don’t know who’s supposed to be the crazy guy anymore. But the next time I’m going to win! Once I find equipment that can survive both of us.”


	12. Bisca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! First, sorry I'm so late with this; second - I know I've tagged this work as Gen (and it will mostly be), I just can't write Bisca and Alzack without Asuka and thus without their relationship.

“Daddy, come! Come with us!” Asuka would have jumped with excitement if her mother had not held her. “Mommy, why is Daddy not going to skate with us?”

Bisca turned to her husband, who was content enough to sit and watch. “What are you going to say Alzack? Will you only cheer from the sidelines?”

He laughed: “Sorry, little Asuka.” He scratched the back of his neck, likely remembering those few times he had agreed for lessons with Bisca. “Daddy doesn’t like the slippery ice. But your mom will teach you to skate; she’s a genius in that art.”

“I couldn’t convince you.” Bisca laughed and leaned for a quick kiss. “A real genius will be able to do that. But our Asuka is not that hopeless.” She let her daughter’s hand. “Now look at mommy and repeat after her.”

Bisca could not dance like Gray and Mirajane, she was not as fast as Bickslow’s blinding speed. She considered herself a complete novice - “Don’t look down,” she had to repeat to herself ever so often - but Asuka had not wanted anyone else for a teacher. Any mother would fight a dragon for her daughter; skating lessons were nothing compared to that. After all, she had promised and she never went back on her promises.

“And now repeat after mommy.”

Asuka waddled a bit on the ice, still unsure on her feet. Bisca’s face tensed; she had to skate to Asuka immediately if her little girl looked like she would fall. She did not; with a smile brighter than the sun, Asuka stood in front of her mother. “I did it! I did it, mommy! Can I now show it to daddy? I want, I want!”

“Congratulations, Asuka!” Bisca hugged her child. “Of course we can - let’s show him what’s missing on!”

They had not strayed too far from the bank. Despite that Asuka still told her father about her achievements as if it was some legendary story. And it was indeed, in a sense - her legend. Bisca and Alzack had fought so many battles together; they have discovered so many things. No feeling would ever be greater than the excitement after winning a hard battle. Today Asuka had learned to skate. No one knew what was going to happen tomorrow, but she would take it with the same smile, shining bright with hope.

“Mommy!” Asuka’s voice brought Bisca back to the current time. “Daddy says I’m an amazing skater! Does it mean I can try jumping like Gray and Mira?”

The complicated movements and dangers in case of a failure passed through her mind. She felt like answering “Never!”. Instead, she smiled and said: “One day, once you learn the basics good enough.”

“Really, mommy? Will you teach me?”

“I promise,” said Bisca and hugged her daughter.


	13. Loke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm late once again - sorry (I should be more punctual)! I have somewhat mixed feelings for this chapter; I love it and yet some parts about it I dislike so much... What do you think?

“Which one of you, beautiful ladies, would join me on the ice?” Loke smiled at the women that had come to watch him. He took a hand out of his fur-lined pocket and with a slight bow extended it to them. “There are so many of you today. Ah, I wish I could dance with you all. If only I had all the time in the world to spend it with you…”

“Me!”

“I’m coming!”

“Loke, I love you!”

An army of girls had occupied Loke’s little spot of the lake. Some things could never be avoided - the perils of popularity, after all. Loke smirked; only a fool would call all those lovely ladies a peril.

“Too bad, my sweeties. I can’t spend time with all of you. it would be so unfair to give myself only to few of my fans and leave the others on the banks of my love. That’s why,” he slid away from the horde of women, “I will make a special show only for you!”

A single blown kiss sent the whole crowd in screaming ecstasy. Well, now Loke could not let them down - not that he would ever think he could let down his fans. “May the special begin!” Loke shouted and slid over the ice, his left leg first.

Nobody before had seen the program - Loke had styled it after all those dance parties had been invited to. A secret gift rehearsed at every free moment. The recipient - all those fans who adored him. He kept his eyes fixed on the circle of ladies, throwing kisses as if they were bouquets at a wedding. His legs dashed fast over the ice; he drew wide ellipses and snapped his fingers in the rhythm of the missing music. The first spin came and went; the fans cheered even louder.

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” Time to raise the stakes. Loke kicked upwards with his right leg, drawing an arch and then pushing himself left. His keens bent, preparing for a jump; his fans grew silent. All eyes locked on Loke, not daring distract him with a single sound. How could he leave them hanging? He propelled himself up - flying like a fairy - and spun three times before falling on the ice. The jump drew endless ovations from the women - and half of the program had not even passed yet.

There were few more jumps planned - Loke thanked his almost endless stamina when it came to sports. Each one caused even more cheers than the previous one - each one made the women adore Loke even more. He finished the last pirouette and bowed.

Rounds of applause filled the air: “Again! Again!”

“Oh, thank you so much! I can’t disappoint you by leaving now, can I?” After all, the program was made to be shown off.


	14. Romeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I posted something on time! I can't believe that - usually I'm too slow with the editing and it takes forever until the fic feels good enough to be published. Also, while most of the fics take place in an unspecified time, this one is explicitly set during the 7-years skip.

“Dad, you should not have taken me.” Romeo stood in the shadow of a giant tree, eyes stuck to the endless lake. He traced mentally every line he could see, imagining them in a single, greater picture. Anything to distract him from looking up. 

“Bullshit!” Macao stood in front of Romeo, his skates digging in the ice. “I have promised to teach you skating year after year, yet winter has always ended before I could go through with my word. Now I have some free time - why should I not spend it with you?”

Romeo saw a burst of flame, aimed upwards - away from the frozen waters. He caught himself almost smiling and his expression immediately soured. Those memories - his dad skating over the ice, uncle Wakaba trying his best to not fall, Romeo laughing with them - would never become a reality again. Fairy Tail had died with Sirius Island. Only its ghost - a lingering shadow that refused to let anyone from its icy gasp - remained. With it had died Romeo’s cheer.

“Dad, you should not do this. Today…” Romeo gulped down. No, he had to say it! His father had sacrificed everything he had for the guild. Making him give up on his time would be only selfishness. “You have been trying so hard to keep the guild after…” Tears covered Romeo’s face. The boy tried his best to keep speaking, but even he could barely hear his muffled sobs. “You had no time for yourself! You should not spend your few free days on me!”

Macao’s warm arms hugged Romeo, but he only cried more. He was making his dad feel guilty - on his free day. No matter how much the boy tried to free himself and run, Macao did not let him.

“Oh, Romeo, you are a child!” Warm drops - his father’s tears - fell on the boy’s shoulder. “And yet you grew up so fast… Do you think I would want to do anything but spend more time with you? You are half my world - how can I be happy when my child is in pain?”

Romeo did not answer; he hugged his dad even tighter.

* * *

The boy’s legs shook - he had not got used to balancing on the thin blades of metal. His dad firmly held his hand; “I am not going to let you fall,” he had promised. Romeo tried to walk forwards, his legs gliding for a bit over the ice. After each step he felt he was going to lose balance, waddling and almost crashing on the ground.

He did a few times - after he had insisted he had learned the basics and told Macao to leave him. But each time he stood up - a bit closer to his goal each time. And each time his dad cheered for him.


	15. Macao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I can't believe I missed yesterday! And I had the fic written and everything... Well, here's the fic I should have uploaded yesterday. Later today I'm going to publish the next part as planned.

A powerful fire blast pushed Macao over the ice. He stopped the flames for a moment - enough to turn sharply to the left; a sudden movement that would make anyone else fall over the ice. With another fire spell - this one more powerful - he propelled himself to the banks, where Romeo was staying.

“What do you think, son? Are you ready to learn your dad’s secret technique?”

Romeo still frowned sightly but stepped on the ice. He had learned to keep his balance and tried to cast a simple fireball - but even the weak spell had enough force to send him flying. “Ouch!” He had fallen on his side and tried to push himself up; his father came to help him immediately. “If mom was here to see us,” said Romeo as he stood up, “she would have stopped us.”

“Do you think so?” Macao smiled, losing himself in memories. “After all, she was the first person I taught. She used to fall much more often than you. The first time she skated with fire magic, she actually crashed in a tree. So far you have proved yourself more sensible than her.” He laughed.

“You have taught mom ice skating?” Romeo asked.

“How do you think I have won her heart? Oh, Romeo, I have to teach you so many things about girls…”

Macao pushed himself on the ice with a weak fire blast, drawing a long straight line. When he was far enough from his son, he turned to him. “Now look - the show that had captured your mother’s heart.”

How many years have passed since the last time Macao has done that program? He tried to focus on the movements and find a precise memory. No use; he could think of the passion he had and the warmth of the fire and the sparks of new love. But the details - they were lost to the sands of time, never to come back. An improvisation, then - Macao could try that.

He formed a fire spell in his left hand - an engine that made him spin fast in a tiny circle. One, two, three, four - that should be enough. With another fireball - this time in the right hand - Macao pushed himself forward. What else was there in the program?

“Wow,” Romeo said. “Can you also make jumps - as Loke did?”

A jump? Macao could never copy the grace of most skaters - but he replaced it with sheer power. How long had he jumped back then? Another forgotten detail - but the rushing air, the chilling silence and the speed with which the ice came closer remained. Let’s try it again. The fire mage jumped in the air, using fire magic to propel himself further. The ice plain flew sped under him; soon he could see the banks of the lake closing in. He stopped slow the spell, letting himself fall - just on the edge.

From the other bank, Romeo was applauding him loudly.


	16. Mavis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is the chapter I've written today - and the last chapter about a Fairy Tail member. Starting tomorrow, I'm going to write about other guilds. Also, when I began writing this, my intention was to focus on skating in a magical world; I realized that most of my stories almost lack magic. So, I'm going to try to add more magic to my stories from now on.

Snowflakes danced in the air - white wide circles that fell on the frozen ground. Soft clouds decked over the white sky. Weak winds blew them over the sky. Yet it did not feel too cold; at least for ghosts without a physical substance. The perfect combination of requirements for skating. Only one problem hung in the air, a problem without an apparent solution.

Mavis tried to put on the skate on her leg, yet it passed through her as if she were made of air. In a sense, she was; light lacked any mass and thus the girl could not wear anything. Her usual clothes were an illusion she projected over herself. Creating shoes on her legs with her illusions felt too unnatural - the one time she tried it, she could not even take a single step.

“Stay on, please!” She tried to tie her shoe, but it slipped off as soon she walked a single step. There was the possibility to walk on the ice - ghosts did not feel the coldness as much as humans - but using her powers to skate would be cheating. And why? Mavis smiled slyly. She was not competing against anyone else, and even then cheating implied being caught… It was a matter of finding the right grip between her feet and the ice.

“One great step for me and an even bigger step for the skating.” Mavis walked over the ice, letting her feet glide for a moment. A bit too much - she slipped with a backflip an acrobat could not repeat and fell on her back. She felt no pain; a big plus of the ethereal bodies. “Then I should decrease the grip… Let’s try this thing again!”

When Mavis attempted another step, she could not move. Her feet stuck to the icy surface as if she weighed a few tons and was made of glue. “Too much friction,” said she while she cupped her chin. She changed her protection until she slowly slipped over the frozen lake. For a few minutes, her body did not stop. “And now it's not enough...”

After testing a few more variants - one of which sent her flying in the air, another one that locked her in place again - Mavis slid over the ice. “Yes!” cheered she to no one but herself. “I did it!” She left no traces over the ice as she skated her erratic circles and sharp turns. A jump - could she try that? Mavis' face lit as her feet separated from the ground...

Bam! Mavis' face hit the lake. Her toes remained stuck to the ice. She was going to have to adjust her calculations. 


	17. Sherria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I know the update is early today, but I decided to stop with the late-at-night updates; they are a bit easier to forget than posting in the middle of the day. And I know that this story lacks magic, but I couldn't find a place to write it in. Sorry if you were expecting that.

* * *

Sherria sneaked behind the trees. She had fallen in the snow a few times - but every time she had stood up and brushed it off he face. With lots of luck, Sherry had not seen her; then her cousin would have run too fast for Sherria to follow. The lake lay very close; Sherria could see blinding light reflected on the ice - a bright spot in the soft gray of the woods.

Like a goddess of grace, Sherry was skating over the ice. She hummed some love song - Sherria remembered it; a lullaby from when she was younger - and danced. One arm next to her body, the other - sightly apart, as if she were holding someone’s hand. She spun in place - a long pirouette - and hugged her unseen partner. Then she skated, hugging herself tightly. Alone. The long, straight lines seemed to never end. Slowly Sherry slid away, yet she turned and sneaked a glance every few seconds.

“It is lovely!” Sherria - having forgotten she was supposed to be hiding - applauded.

Sherry turned her head. Her eyes opened away when she saw her cousin. As if frozen by the winter air, she could not move.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I…” The girl tried to apologize, running to her older cousin as fast as possible. Her right foot slipped as soon she stepped on the ice. “I wanted to see you, but after you came back you have been avoiding me. I thought that the power of my love was not enough to keep you here and you were angry… But I wanted to see you again, at least!”

“No!” Sherry hugged her little cousin. “My love for you was not enough - the hate for Deliora overwhelmed it and I chose to leave in the name of vengeance. When I came back… I feared you are going to blame me - you had to blame me! I thought you would be better without the cousin that left you so…”

Sherria hugged back, her hands holding Sherry in a tight embrace. “But I said nothing after you come back - because my love was not enough. If I loved you more, I would have tried to talk to you and not hidden-”

“I also hid - I ran from you. I came here on my own to remember our time as kids together because I could not face you! Let’s promise we will never let anything get in the way of our love!”

The younger girl nodded. “I swear!”

They stayed for a few seconds in silence, before Sherry let go. “Do you want to go home now? You must be cold.”

As the two girls walked home, Sherria asked, “Will you teach me to skate? I want to express my love the way you can!”

Sherry ruffled her cousin’s short hair. “I promise.”


	18. Sherry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be more careful about what I wish for - I wanted for more time to write and now I'm stuck in an ever-growing holiday due to the coronavirus. About the fic - I edited it so much today before I ended satisfied - and the edits late at night did more harm than good - but I hope you like it.

* * *

“No! You need to put more love in - love! Unless you pour your love in your skating - and you are not putting even a half of your love now - you will never move your audience! Close your eyes and focus on that thing that makes your heart flutter; dream that you have it everywhere around you and let it move.” Sherry smiled - and then shouted horrified, “No! Open your eyes before you start skating!”

“Open eyes, close eyes! Decide finally!”

The day had begun pleasantly. Lyon had finally listened to her and decided to team with Gray and make the greatest ice rink she had ever seen. She could not wait to test her skills on it - except Babasama had finally decided to try ice skating, too.

“Why would I go to that head-in-clouds mage?” Babasama answered when Sherry offered Lyon as a teacher. “Plus, he has no idea how a lady has to act on the ice! And I’ve always wanted to learn some of those fancy spins and pierrots” - Sherry had winced at the way her guildmaster pronounced pirouette - “and you seem to do them the best! Can’t you puppet-master my skates the way you control your other dolls?”

Sherry had not given up on her pleasant day; from her experience with Sherria, teaching skating was not hard at all. Of course, the student also tended to change the experience. Babasama had decided today she would be even sourer than before - a grapefruit cooked in lemon juice for a few hours. The two women had been skating for half an hour and Sherry’s love had reached its limits.

“You should never skate with your eyes closed - do you know how many things you could slam in?” Explaining this to a young girl had felt normal; lecturing a guildmaster older than she seemed almost like a joke. “I’ll share with you my love - watch me skating once again and try to copy me. Until you find your own love, I’ll be your beacon!”

Love - even magic came second to its power. It moved Sherry’s legs over the ice, it spread her hands backward - like angel’s wings. Her inspiration - Lyon, Toby, Cherria and all other people she had welcomed in her life - propelled her forward, higher and higher. The heart beating in her chest - faster and faster - held all that love she had built up over the years. Sherry jumped and spun in the air - trying to sprinkle her love to the world everywhere.

Her skates gently touched the lake. She turned to Babasama. “You don’t have to copy the part with the jump; my love sent me flying too high there. Any other questions?”

Babasama looked up to Sherry’s face and harshly scolded her, “You closed your eyes during the jump! But it was a perfect spin, I’ll admit that!


	19. Lyon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know I should have posted around an hour ago - it's well past midnight now - but getting Lyon in character took me too much time. I'm sure I revised one sentence for half an hour, yet I'm quite proud of this chapter. I hope you like it!

“Ice-Make: Kicker!” Lyon slid up the ice ramp and jumped once he reached the top. Like a knife against the wind, he flew, pushing the cold air apart. His fell down slowly - almost perfect, so close! The skates dug in the frozen surface and stuck in place. Cracks broke in the ice with a silent creak.

“Again!” Lyon wasted a few minutes to free his skates from the lake and repair the ice. Maybe if the lake was frozen even more solid… The thick layer grew deeper and tougher until it became deep blue. Only the Ice Shell was harder to break. Now it should work - time for the next test.

Lyon started away from the ramp, building as much speed as he could. His skates slashed away the ice, leaving white lines of frost over the lake. The speed lowered when he reached the kicker. He smiled. “Ice Form!” shouted he; the energy of the spell pushed him forwards. Another jump - high and forward.

“Yes!” Lyon extended his arm to the sky as if he could catch his success. There - so close… His skates fell on the lake and kept sliding forward. “Yes!” He did it - and another thought, colder than the winter stopped him in his tracks. What next? Another challenge had failed to stop him. Where was he going now - beyond his abilities, all the way to the top? The goal had not changed even since he had set it - but it had never been a concrete goal. What would he do once he passed through all challenges in life?

One look at Gray’s skillful spins at the opposite part of the lake made Lyon scowl even more. A total show-off. But it was a game for two. “Ice-Make: Kicker!” The ramp grew higher and sturdier, the slope turned steeper. “Let’s see you copying this, Gray!” Lyon could never match Gray in those fancy movements and strange jumps. Even though Sherry had offered to teach him many times, she had a nasty habit of speaking too much of love and too little of teaching. Only a person that understood her could learn from such a teacher, but Lyon had never managed that.

Plus, he did not need to beat Gray in grace. He could beat him in speed. Dashing fast, leaving deep traces on the ice, Lyon raced to the ramp. Another peak to climb, another barrier to break through. At the top Lyon jumped, pushed forward by his inertia. How far would he go? The earth came too close too soon. Lyon braced himself for the fall - a moment too late. His ankle twisted, his skates tripped and Lyon fell face-first on the reinforced ice.

Nothing more than a minor setback - soon, he was going to overcome it. And then, he was going to climb even higher.


	20. Hibiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, guys! Hibiki has been much easier to write - I have finished this story pretty quickly and it was very enjoyable to write. I hope you enjoy it, too!

As long as there was an audience, Hibiki would not stop. No matter how much his legs pained; no matter how much he wanted to go home and sleep, dreaming of all beautiful girls that rooted for him. Their smiles and cheers became his power; who was he to say no to the people, who supported him? What was another show? The people would not go home just because their star needed a moment of rest - and he could always rest later, anyway.

“Are you calling for an encore, my beauties? Well, I guess I have no choice but to say yes.”

Hibiki smiled lazily, his smile a bit too strained around the corners - did it show on his face? He hoped not; what most wanted mage boyfriend had wrinkles? The flawless handsome face was a big part of his charm; his best facet along with the messy hair and the smile that could melt hearts. One more show - Hibiki could not do more, no matter how much the fans begged. Even after the first time, he had felt like he would fall asleep on the ice - only the loud cheering had kept him awake for so long. And today was supposed to be a day only for practice…

“Look closely, so you don’t miss anything, ladies! This is the last show for today!” Hibiki blew a kiss to the crowd.

Even though his body was shivering, Hibiki skated away from them. He needed a bit of space - not that he could do any jumps in his current condition without falling like a huge crystal of hail. What, then? Only skate around the girls and wave? They would understand Hibiki was tired; some of them had been staying as long as him. But how could he disappoint those girls by not giving his best?

Letting his eyes close only for a moment - and jolting them open as soon as he realized he had closed them, Hibiki tried to do some kind of a jump. Would a single spin be enough?

“This is for you, my lovelies!” Hibiki blew another kiss to the crowd - they liked the attention - and jumped up. Single spin - he could do that at least. One leg moved before the other. The skates’ blades tangled together. Hibiki slipped as soon as he stepped on the lake and - no matter how much he tried to keep his balance - he hit the lake.

Usually, he would push himself up immediately. But his arms - as weak as the rest of his body from the nonstop skating - could not move at all. Hibiki tried to stand up, clenching his teeth. No use - he had no enough power…

“Hibiki! Do you need help?” Some girls from the crowd came and assisted him to stand up. As long as he had the support of his fans, Hibiki could not fail. He smiled and complimented the girls - a short moment of happiness before he had to listen to Bob’s or Ichiya’s lectures on how he should not push his body so much. They had right - but who could disappoint his fans so much?


	21. Ren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know I'm a few minutes too late, but today finally my school got its act together and started the online courses. For a first time, it took longer than expected to make things work. I know that does not excuse me being so late (I had enough time despite that), but now I'll have to adapt my schedule.   
> Ren was one of the harder people to write - I kept going back and forth to whether the tsundere part was just a persona or a real part of his personality. I hope you like my choice!

“I’m not doing this for you, understood? I… I needed the practice anyway and it’s not like you being here or not will make any difference! You can stay, I guess. But only as long as you do your own thing and don’t get in my way, OK? Otherwise, I will…” Ren stopped. How to show no interest and at the same time show you are completely interested? “I will ignore you.” ‘You can do whatever you want and I’ll let you stay. That’s how much I want you by my side.’ The audience was going to get the idea, right? And the more he kept them on their toes, waiting for that one chance at intimacy, the better.

Ren skated slowly. Don’t give too much on the start. The persona was a part of the show - as much as the program itself. The fans came so often that one could not even call them a surprise anymore. Every day Ren knew to expect at least three autographs, seven handshakes and at least ten girls trying to flirt with him. All part of his work, of course. Ren found Sherry more tolerable than most other people - enough to agree to marry her. Those fans knew they could never get him - and yet some loved pushing too close to his limits. 

Ren threw a quick gust of wind at the crowd - enough to ruffle some coats and ruin some hairstyles. The cheers grew even louder. Ah, what was there not to like on the job today? The slow part - those gentle movements telling the story of two star-crossed lovers - had ended. The guy and the gal had met; now they were tasting their happy ending. That happily ever after stories focused so rarely on.

As if he were running - his legs dashing on the ice - Ren sped around his fans. No little kisses, no polite smiles. Only a few glances from time to time - keep them interested but not too much. Nothing more than a job, after all. The first kiss after the struggles in the name of love - Ren jumped in the air. Once he landed, he extended a hand to an invisible partner. There was nobody by his side - today Sherry had to help her guildmaster. Well, Ren had done the program alone before - he could do it alone again. It was not like he needed anyone by his side.

Another jump - this time more complicated. Ren pushed himself from the lake with a gust of wind - enough force to blow his coat like a parachute - and looked for his partner, ready to catch him. Sherry should have used her magic to hold his clothes in the air - an illusion that she was holding him. Eh, only this time he could fly on his own, too. After a few loops - enough to give every girl a lasting expression - Ren lowered himself. He did not bow; after all, the show was not for the audience.


	22. Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I should have posted yesterday, but there was AO3 maintenance (I should start checking those things). Anyway, how are you guys? Hopefully, you are not suffering from cabin fever (the coronavirus isolation is pretty hard). This chapter was very easy to write - I especially liked the part where Bob speaks about beauty. Also, I realized we barely know anything about Bob - where does he have all those mansions from, for example? Maybe I should write a few stories focused on him...

For the record, Eve adored winters. Every night he spent stuck to the glass, watching as the whole world put on a white mantle of diamond dust. The snow piled on heavy clusters that felt as soft as if made of fluff. The cold air pecked his face - the short, burning kisses of the north winds. When the sun broke through the gray towers of clouds, everything glistened as if made of light. Yes, Eve loved winter. It was the slippery, sneaky, creaky ice he had problems with. Why then, in spite of all the fears, he had woken up with the sunrise to go and train skating?

Master Bob had no rival at anything gracious. On the ice, he had the gentlest, most rehearsed and refined moves - long-drawn programs that always evoked feelings in the hearts of the watchers. For Eve, he had become a dream: a state of beauty he had to achieve. The performance ended; the only thing more powerful than the awe that had struck Eve's soul was the dread that crashed over him when Master Bob spoke.

"Now it is your turn, young Eve. Go and show the world your charm!"

Weakly - as if it would break down under him - Eve stepped on the ice. He tried to take another step when the master's voice stopped him.

"No, Eve! You should open your eyes when you skate!"

Eve clenched his eyes shut even tighter. "Master Bob, I don't think this is the thing for me. I thought it would be easy since I am a snow mage, but I will have to match your beauty in another manner -"

"Nonsense, Eve. Your beauty -" Master Bob skated next to Eve and leaned on the air - an ability only he had - "had long since surpassed mine. The youth always puts the old beauties to shame." He giggled - like bubbles in a fizzy drink - and put his hand on Eve's shoulder. "You should not strive to beat something long-defeated. No, you must aim to beat yourself - that is how you know you are getting better."

Master Bob had right; how long could a mage of the snow fear the ice? Yet Eve could not take another step - as if the cold winters had frozen even him still. Would it be today - the day he would finally beat his fear? His leg broke the stiff mold Eve had stuck himself in.

Eve took another step and let his leg glide for a bit.

"Brilliant! Just brilliant!" Master Bob applauded loudly. "Your first little step - the first part of every grand program! And you poured more emotion and beauty in it than I had put in while shows. Amazing!"

One more small step would not hurt, right?


	23. Jenny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I hope you like this chapter. I realized Jenny had the power to control machines only as I wrote this fic - it is so amazing ability!

"Cool! You rock, girl! Another trick, if you could! The readers love seeing you in photos!"

The camera shuttered a few times, the bright flash almost blinding Jenny. Only Jason could decide to use even more light during an already sparkling white winter day.

"After a few minutes, Jason." No matter how much Jenny loved the camera - and how much Jason insisted the camera loved Jenny - her eyes needed a rest. If this kept going, she felt, she would need glasses soon. Although glasses added a charm on their own - a big reason behind Ever's instant popularity during her short time in Blue Pegasus. Maybe Jenny could try doing a stint as a glasses model…

"Why? You are so cool! One more photo please!"

Ah, back to the problem on hand. Jenny liked Jason - she would not have been his girlfriend for those few weeks otherwise. But that man rarely took 'No' as anything more than 'Very very very not likely, but maybe no'. "Jason," said she, "I need rest. Can you start with the interview?"

"Of course!" Jason's face lot even brighter - as if it were a lighting Lacrima. "That's why I came, but you skated so beautifully that I had to take a photo… Cool!"

The next hour - to Jenny's delight - Jason spent asking all sorts of questions. He had so many novel ideas - things no one else would think to write about - that Jenny almost felt as exhausted as a whole day spent training. The perils of fame or however people called it, she guessed.

"Can I now get another cool show for our readers?" Jason held his camera up, his finger on the trigger button. "They will love to see another show of the Machina Queen!"

"I can say one thing only. Let the show begin!"

Jenny took off her scarf and her thick coat. Using the Machina Soul for a long time easily drained her. But the Heater ability let her skate without any heavy clothing - an ability that even Mira envied.

"Yeah! Keep it like this! So cool!" Jason cheered - maybe he wanted to get a private show. Oh, he should have just asked. For fans as great as him, Jenny would have no problem. Or he could - knowing him, just as likely - have forgotten he had to take photos.

"Jason, dear," said Jenny after she landed a jump, "wasn't this show for the readers? Or only for you?"

"Thank you, Jenny!" When Jenny had jumped once again - trying to do an Axel - bright light flashed her. As she tried to stand up after the pathetic fall, she heard Jason's voice. "So cool! The fans are going to love these shots!"

Oh, they were not going to see them, Jenny was sure. Another benefit of the control over the machines.


	24. Rufus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys here is my favorite Sabertooth character. On another note, did you know that Sabertooth had a ninja? A ninja that got close to no screentime and we saw nothing of his personality. So the thing I'm writing here is mostly speculation. Also, how come I started shipping him with Rufus while writing this?

“You know, I'm almost sure this is called theft.”

“I might be. I have never been a man of high virtue.”

Rufus could not quite see behind Dobengal's mask - the man took it off never - be the way the fabric moved showed a slight frown.

“I thought you had more pride. You are our shining knight and all of that. How come you allow others to call you a petty thief?” Dobengal's arms crossed in front of his chest.

Ah, those fools. “A thief I may be, but petty? Not at all, my fellow Sabertooth.” Rufus skated on the ice with the moves of an experienced dancer. “Because I steal something no one has stolen before. Everyone can rob a bank, everyone can break into a home. But who, pray tell me, has heisted knowledge before?”

“Ah, so you fancy yourself one of those gentleman thieves? It explains your strange clothes, at least.” The strain on the mask disappeared. “Can't blame you. I model myself after a murderer for hire of all things. Still, if you need only one glance, couldn't you just see me while I'm skating and not ask me to teach you.”

“My most sincere apologies.” Rufus spun on one leg so that he faced Dobengbal. “But has Sabertooth not reformed for the better? Should the thief not also seek redemption, then?” He did not need to know the second reason - flustering people was a favorite pastime of Rufus.

“Ah, now you're learning instead of stealing. Still, you should have said it will take you one demonstration only.” Dobengbal hid a yawn behind his hand. “Both of us could sleep for a bit longer.”

“Once again, I humbly apologize.” Rufus bowed. “Would you honor one last request before you leave? I would like to show you my program.”

“Only you will come with a program without rehearsals.” Another yawn. “I'm already out of the bed; might as well watch you.”

Rufus snapped his finger. Music played as if he had pulled a guitar string - a helpful spell he had picked in the past. His legs slid slowly on the icy glass. An elegant waltz, befitting a gentleman thief.

Every spin, every elegant pose, every refined movement - they did not belong to him. All to the last detail had been stolen - some out of admiration, some out of envy. All of them - with permission. But he changed them all - just as a translator left his mark on a poem. The idea belonged to him as much as it did not; it was unique as much as it was stolen.

When the music came to an end, Rufus was owed to the audience of one. Dobengbal applauded.

“A reformed thief, you said.”


	25. Minerva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting so hot here! It's so hard to write fics about ice-skating and winters when you have to wear T-Shirts outside, isn't it? Maybe that's why I'm so dissatisfied with this chapter - because it's too warm to get in the mood for writing it.

Snow fell on the coat, trimmed with white fur. It sparkled brighter than heavy jewelry. Strong fingers pulled button after button open. Minerva took off the coat and with a bit of magic teleported it to her room. Her teacher had warned her that ice skating would warm her up, but she did not expect it would be so much. After brushing off some sweat from her forehead - luckily there was nobody around - Minerva turned to Lector. “You have seen nothing.”

“Of course, m'lady.” Lector closed his eyes for a moment, slight frown passion through his face.

Minerva could not blame him. Far from a perfect student, she had fallen on the ice more than she would like to admit. At least Titania seemed to have fallen as much as her - but if someone so powerful had troubles with skating, what chance did Minerva had?

“You are looking at her again, aren't you? At this point, you should just admit your feelings.” Lector's voice brought Minerva back to the icy reality.

She did not have to answer such a clear attempt to unnerve her. Instead, Minerva - balancing with the help of her arms - turned to her teacher. “Show it to me again. This time I will do it properly!”

Lector nodded. He skated on the ice - where he had learned was a mystery he refused to show - with such refinement that Minerva could not believe he was Sting's Exceed. Even the most basic movements - walking on ice and letting his skates glide - seemed so gallant…

“You know, people haven't looked at me this way since they stopped worshiping us as gods.” Once again, Lector catches Minerva unaware. “It's your turn to try it.”

Her turn. She could do it. Her right foot stepped on the ice, gliding for a moment before stopping. Then the left one. Slowly - with even more arm swinging to not fall - Minerva managed to move. Her legs felt like they would bend any moment and send her flying in the ice face-first. The skates clattered on the ice, the metal blade rocking left and right. “I haven't fallen yet.” Yet - she had to repeat that on every step.

Ha, take that Titania! Minerva turned to look at her rival. Her feet tripped into one another. Waving arms so frantically that she could have flown, Minerva tried to keep herself standing up. It did not work; second before she fell on the ice Minerva teleported on the snowy banks of the lake.

“You know,” said Lector after he had skated to her, “I'm wondering more and more if you're doing this for yourself or for Titania.”

For the second time, Minerva refused to reply. Once again, she felt no reason to. 


	26. Rogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How come I always end so lazy at the weekend and do nothing? This is another late chapter (and I thought I'm stopping them). I hope you like it!

Rogue’s skates touched the ice. He breathed heavily, his back slightly bowed. Not perfect. Not even close. Light, reflected from the snow everywhere, blinded him as he stood up. After a moment of rest - enough to get used to the brightness again - he skated for another jump. This time, it would be…

“You are great!” Someone clapped from the banks.

No! Rogue turned to look at Sting - he would guess that voice anywhere - with eyes wide-shot. The ice came too close, too fast. Dive in the shadows, quick! Except there were no shadows over the perfect mirror, the light having destroyed them all. No way to lessen the impact of the cold ice.

“Sorry!” Sting was quick to say and ran to Rogue on the ice. Before Rogue could say anything, Sting had already slipped and fallen in front of him. “Ouch! That thing’s hard!” He stood up and rubbed his nose to lessen the pain. “But I guess we’re even now, aren’t we?” Only he could smile after falling face-first.

“I… guess.” Rogue had turned away from Sting, looking at the trees in the distance. He had skates; he could run and Sting would have no chance to chase. It would take some time to take off the skates - but maybe he could run with them on if the snow was deep enough. How had Sting found him out? Lector had sworn to not tell a word; the Exceed had too much pride to lie.

Sting had already stood up on his legs and - with lots of effort - waddled towards Rogue. No time to run now. Wait for an opening, any opening.

“Hey, that stuff you did was pretty amazing!” Sting smiled and extended a hand to Rogue to help him stand. “I didn’t know you can do so something so cool!”

“Except I fell.” Rogue wished even more that he could have disappeared in the shadows; Sting’s praise hit worse than an insult. Who would believe such a wrong move to be cool? He took Sting’s hand and stood up, without looking him at the eyes even once. 

“But you still did that awesome jump with three spins before that.” - Rogue’s eyes widened; how long had Sting been there? - “And the fall doesn’t make it any less awesome. So, Dragon Slayers don’t get sick one these, huh?” Sting glanced at Rogue’s black skates. “I thought I’d vomit my guts if I tried wearing them.” He laughed. “Will you show me how to move on those blades? It seems like it takes lots of skill.”

He truly liked it. He did not laugh at Rogue. Rogue had no reason to fear - he knew it - yet habits from the old Sabertooth still remained. But things were changing - so he should change too.

“I can, of course. Will we start tomorrow?”


	27. Yukino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, we are back again to solo chapters, I guess. Well, guys, we are entering the final stretch - from the next story on, I'll be focusing on the last guild.

Yukino dug her skates in the ice, her legs shaking. How come waiting for something could be so tiring? Every day she woke up and went to the lake. Her sister was not there. Sorano had promised so long ago that she would come back; Yukino did not believe she would lie. At least it gave her a bit more time to prepare the welcoming gift.

With a deep breath - she needed to calm down - Yukino skated. Her arms hugged her tightly. She had only herself. Alone in the world. Away from everybody. Then someone broke through her shield. Yukino jumped and after a spin - that part always left her dizzy - she touched the ice. Her hand extended to her side - now she had her sister. They would be together - together forever. With a smile, her body sightly bowed, Yukino skated. As fast as she could, breathtaking, endless, perfect. A bright land she never wanted to leave.

She stopped and turned in the opposite direction. The extended hand had fallen to her side. Running, running as fast as possible. Even faster than her walks. Yukino had no chance against the dark wizards that attacked her home. Alone, once again. Jumping up - as if she dodged a blast of magic - Yukino landed and dashed as far as possible. Spin in place - time to look back. Nothing - only the calm mirror of the lake. Yukino drew a long, long straight line, once again hugging herself.

There was more - all moments with Sabertooth, her banishment, her comeback, her happy times, meeting her sister once again... Not today - not when she had no energy left after that scene. Yukino could change the program - should she not focus on something so somber? But it was a part of her life. No matter how hard it got, she could not leave it in the mud and pretend it did not happen. One day she was going to finish the program.

Every morning Yukino regretted that Sorano had not come back yet. Every evening she hoped for one day more - enough time to face herself. If her sister could do it, then Yukino could do it, too. And yet whenever she remembered the fires, the bloody earth and the cries that no one answered, Yukino's body froze.

Yukino took another deep breath. “I can do this. I can do this for you.” She rose her head up - looking once again at the empty lake. It was far too early for most people, but she heard steps from the wood. Voices. “I am very grateful you have agreed to teach me.”

She had to leave. The gift was supposed to be kept a secret. 


	28. Sorano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last guild, ladies and gentlemen - Crime Sorciere! The first character from them - our favorite angel: Sorano. Also, I should be more careful with my wishes - now there's knee-deep snow in front of my house when it should be spring.

* * *

The skates clicked. Sorano, sightly shivering, started to move. She should have picked something warmer to wear - but once she began skating she could warm up. Fashion insisted sacrifices - and a style as unique as hers - required too much. Yet she would never change it. Not when her sister had recognized her in those clothes.

Her sister. Yukino was alive and well, waiting for her at another guild. Sorano could go back and meet her, restart the bond she thought to be lost forever. She could change, she could prove herself to be a great sister. She could, right? Her sins, no matter how severe, could be forgiven if she sought repentance. That's why she had entered Crime Sorciere - to beg for forgiveness she could never get from her victims. But asking it of someone alive, someone who knew everything she had done - how could she do that?

Sorano had begun skating, drawing endless circles in the icy mirror. No direction, no goal, no sense. She needed time on her own. Time where no one would tear her away from her thoughts. A little moment of serenity Sorano doubted she deserved - did the families and friends of all her victims get such chance?

She shivered. No matter how much she skated, she did not feel warmer. Then she should put something a bit more taxing than simple circles in her movements. Bolting in one direction with all power she could muster, Sorano jumped. There was no program in her movements, no intent. The cold bit every bit of her body. She had to warm herself.

The sun rays pierced the clouds. Every pile of snow burned with light, blinding Sorano. Like the angels, which she used to summon - their purifying light, meant to cleanse her sins. Sorano closed her eyes, taking a few short breaths. Even now a murderer could not look at the light.

How would she know she had redeemed herself? That question repeated in her mind, again and again, spinning like the circles she drew on the ice. Would she have to wait until every person she had hurt had forgiven her? Useless; Sorano could never forgive some of the things she had done. That's why she had given up on asking so long ago. As long as she helped people, it would balance her sins, right?

With Yukino, she did not have that luxury. With Yukino, she could not ask for some distant forgiveness in some future life. Sorano had to ask her little sister, to reveal every deep bit of darkness she had walked through. And if Yukino decided she could not be close to such a monster, Sorano would leave her. Forever. 


	29. Sawyer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to the end, huh? Tomorrow, we are getting the last chapter. Only one day to find what I'll be doing after this. The snow had not stopped here at all; I guess the weather is telling me to keep writing winter stories, huh?

* * *

Fast. Sawyer's skates barely touched the lake, almost flying. Faster. As soon he stepped, he lifted the foot, the other one already on the ice. The fastest. He dashed and dashed. Further and further and further. Faster and faster and faster. No stop; he had no choice to stop. Stopping meant slowing down. He could not slow down.

“Still running away?” Erik quipped. The thick scarf he wore muffled his voice. “Didn't you say you were going to change?”

“Some people don't like having their thoughts heard.” Sawyer skated even faster. Beyond the limits. “Have you heard about something called privacy?” He turned his left skate sideways, stopping with a loud creaking sound.

Erik shut his ears with hands. “You did it on purpose, right? Didn't you say you weren't going to stop?”

Even before hearing his question, Sawyer had skated away. So fast that he had already covered a few meters in the span of seconds. “Do I look like I have stopped?” he asked, not bothering to shout. Erik heard everything, anyway.

“Some people don't like holding conversations over distance. Haven't you heard of a thing called politeness?”

Sawyer dashed back to Erik. “I might have caught that word somewhere,” said he so fast that only Erik could understand. Then he propelled himself away again.

“You've gotten better at the magic,” Erik's shout reached Sawyer at the other side of the lake. “Now I can't sense you slowing things at all even when you are so far. How much has your range expanded?”

“Can't tell.” Again Sawyer stood by Erik's side. “I'm not using it now. This is just me. I can't be the fastest if I only slow things down, can I?”

“Amazing,” said Erik to the empty air. “But still doesn't answer me. I remember you saying” - Erik made finger quotes - “I refuse to run away any more.”

“I'm not.” Sawyer stood behind Erik. “Can't you see the difference? I'm not running away.”

“Why I don't believe you…” Erik turned to where Sawyer used to stand; he had already disappeared. “If you aren't running away, why don't you stop?”

“Like all of us - I have made a promise. I'm not going to run away anymore. Now I'm running towards something - future, some goal, anything. I have a direction, why should I stop?”

“Huh,” Erik laughed. “That I didn't expect from you. Welcome to the club, then. Who's the person for you?”

“Does it have to be someone else?” Sawyer once again disappeared and moved somewhere else. “Can't I have made the promise to myself?”

Fast. He could not stop. Faster. He could not look back. The fastest. Because he had to aim for the future.

“I guess you can,” Erik's voice comes from somewhere. “But don't forget I hear lairs.”

Trips on that journey were expected. 


	30. Jellal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is it, guys. It has been a nice journey; I remember reading the list of Fairy Tail characters and noting who I wanted to write about; I had assembled 30 characters before I knew it. It took me so much waking up early and staying up until late to finish this on time (and sometimes I still missed the schedule).   
> Also, I know that Ultear cannot interact with the world, but just... imagine that she can. Alright?

Snow fell from the gray clouds and piled on crisp pillows. Jellal exhaled, his breath turning into mist on the cold air. The lake spread in front of him, still like a mirror. With one foot, as if to test it, he drew a slight line on the ice. A trace of white frost broke the clear water glass. Had it been that long? 

It got colder and colder as if time itself pushed Jellal to move. He weakly moved forward; any moment he could fall. His legs wobbled. Look forward, he remembered from Ultear's lessons. How could he do that when he could not even stand up straight? Metal screeched as it scratched the ice - not as bad as his first time, but still close to disastrous. 

Wind touched him - an affectionate pat on the back with fingers colder than ice, support to not fall. Jellal smiled, as a memory from far too long ago entered his thoughts. He tried to skate with style, as much as he could muster. “I am not going to fall,” he whispered. When Ultear had shown him the movements, they looked so elegant and simple! Even when Jellal was sure he copied them, he felt as if they were both too rough and too complicated. 

A single glide in a straight line had never been so difficult. His leg went too high whenever Jellal took it off the ground, his skate dug far too deeply when he propelled himself forward. A complete mess of style and unstylishness, disaster, mastery, beginner's luck and mistakes from experience. With every step, Jellal felt leaning far too close to the lake, too close to losing balance. “Maybe I have forgotten everything -”

A powerful gust of wind swept Jellal off his feet - a slap through the face. He fell in his side - that much he remembered from Ultear - and tried to push himself up. “One thing I haven't forgotten at least.” The weather did not intend to let him lose. It was not going to give him an easy win, either.

“I'll take up on your challenge,” said Jellal. His skates still dug a bit too deep, his leg still went a bit too high. But if he had a spectator, he could not let himself fail. He turned left with wide arc (otherwise he would have fallen). The wind ruffled his hair. More, more, more! 

Could Jellal do one of Ultear's jumps? He had always failed them before. One could not know until they tried! As if driven by the wind, Jellal jumped… 

“Congratulations!” Erza - Jellal would guess her voice anywhere - applauded from some part of the lake. Had she been looking? The whole time! 

Jellal fell on his back, having forgotten anything else for a moment. 


End file.
